Christmas Time!
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: A three parter in which we see breif snippets from the homes of some of our  read:my   favourite characters: Craig and Tweek, Pip and Damien and Kenny and Butters. Creek, Dip and Bunny.   Gregstophe and Style
1. 1 ::Twas The Night Before Christmas::

'Twas The Night Before Christmas

A/N: _Christmas Special! I got my laptop back in time for it =D_

_Sit back, and enjoy, I guess._

_Warnings: Pretty mild, but like one or two swears (Damien, tsk)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, or any Christmas songs quoted here. I DO however, own a Christmas tree ;)_

=X=

Tweek glanced at the clock. Almost 5 pm. Craig would be home anytime soon, and he still had a few presents to wrap.

"Ack! I h-hate doing this, deadlines are w-way too much –nngh- pressure!" he muttered to himself.

Craig let himself in quietly, barely making a sound as he closed the door. Through the slightly-open door to the front room he could hear the rustling of paper and small squeaks. He smiled, and waited a minute before walking in.

Tweek gave a small squeak of surprise, and hid something behind his back, blushing furiously. The small Christmas tree they had bought and decorated had a few presents underneath it, and wrapping paper was lain on the floor, and Tweek had a few small pieces of cellotape in his hair. Craig gave a small chuckle.

"So what are _you_ doing Tweek?" he asked teasingly.

"N-nothing." Tweek said, staring up at him with big innocent eyes.

"Sure." Craig grinned. Tweek blushed a deeper red. One of his hands crept out from behind his back and picked up the small mug he'd been using since dropping his favourite large one. He looked into it, then back up at Craig in a way that quite obviously said 'it's empty' and batted his eyes.

"Sure, I'll go get you another one." Craig grinned, knowing full well it was a quick distraction while Tweek finished wrapping the last present.

A few minutes later when the noirette returned, with two mugs of coffee (Tweek had managed to get him to like the drink) everything was cleared up and the front room was immaculate again. Tweek was sat on the sofa, trying to get a bit of cellotape of out his hair without ripping too much out.

"Here, I'll do it." Craig smiled. Tweek sat still (or, as still as he could) while Craig gently worked the cellotape out of the mess of blonde.

"Th-thanks." Tweek mumbled. Craig lent forward to peck the blonde's forehead and ruffled his naturally mussed hair.

"Hows about you get up to bed a little early tonight?" Craig smirked. Tweek was especially hard to get to sleep on Christmas Eve; he always had a child's sense of delight when it came to the day. Even if he did get rather nervous at the mention of 'Santa' because, in his opinion, the bearded man was creepy, due to his habit of 'watching you when you're sleeping' and breaking-and-entering (as Tweek put it) a house by some-how squeezing his way down a chimney that was at least half the size of his waistline.

It had never occurred to Craig before, but Tweek made an odd sort of sense.

But that wasn't the point. Tweek wasn't the only one who had a few last-minute presents to wrap and put under the Christmas tree.

The blonde seemed to get the point because he smiled and went quietly and obediently up the stairs, taking his coffee with him.

Once Tweek was gone, Craig placed all his presents under the tree, and pulled out the last one – a coffee mug, the same size as the large mug Tweek had loved (before he dropped it), a dark grey-green like the colour of his favourite shirt and with the motto 'I Love Coffee' and a coffee-mug-in-a-love-heart icon. Tweek had seen the mug a few days ago and laughed, saying "That's totally my mug". So Craig had bought it.

After wrapping the mug and sticking a small (fake) bow on top, he quickly wrote the tag.

'_**To**__: My Tweekers_

_I know you'll like this one ;)_

_**Love:**__ Craig'_

Craig nodded in approval, switched off the lights and followed Tweek upstairs.

XxXxX

Pip looked sympathetically at a rather moody Damien. Christmas _wasn't_ his time of year.

"Why don't you go and lie down Dami? You look rather ill."

Damien did indeed look unwell; he was paler than usual and seemed to be shivering. The demon looked up at Pip, and his eyes had a dim red tint.

"Damn, I probably do. Fucking Christmas. Has that effect on me." He hissed. Pip smiled and sat down next to him, leaning his head on the noirette's shoulder. Their front room was barely decorated: a few lights in the window, and a small tree without decorations that Pip had promised the Antichrist he could burn as a gift with one small present underneath.

Damien had been refined to the house for just over a week; the town had gone all-out on Christmas (and Hanukah) decorations, and there were a _lot_ more religious symbols than previous years. It seemed that since Damien had made his stay in South Park permanent, they had over-celebrated Christmas as much as possible to try and drive him out. The first time he'd stepped out of the house this year, he'd run straight back in with a yelp, knocking over Pip in the process.

Shit loads of Christmas had that effect on him.

Damien turned on the TV.

'Merry Christmas!'

Channel change.

'_Christmas time, mistletoe and wine..._'

Channel change.

'_We wish you a-_ '

Damien huffed and switched the TV off again. Pip giggled slightly, but placed a kiss on Damien's cheek.

"I'm sorry that the world celebrates Christmas so much. I promise we'll have a huge party come June." The blonde smiled, trying to cheer up his boyfriend.

"Damn right we will." He chuckled, nuzzling into Pip's neck.

"Come on, let's go to our room and hide from Christmas. And I promise you get to kill Santa if he tries anything." Pip smiled, and Damien had to smile along with him. Just before he got to the top of the stairs, another present appeared beside the first one in a small burst of fire.

XxXxX

Butters giggled as Kenny danced around their living room to cheesy Christmas songs. He was pulling faces and doing rather 'inappropriate' dance moves directed at the smaller blonde, making said boy blush.

"Kenny, I'm pretty sure that not how you dance to 'Rocking 'Round The Christmas Tree'" he said.

"Nah, but my dance is _way_ cooler." Kenny grinned. Butters rolled his eyes playfully.

"Come on Butters, come dance with me." The poorer teen prompted, and Butters hesitantly complied. Kenny grabbed his arms from behind, effectively pinning the smaller boy to his chest.

"Mwahaha." He chuckled. "I have you as my dancing hostage."

"What are you high on Kenny?" Butters teased.

"Christmas spirit." Kenny cackled. The next song came on; '_All I Want For Christmas_'

"All I want for Christmas is you~" Kenny sang, deliberately making himself sound off-key.

"You need to sing better if you want any mistletoe put up in the morning." Butters giggled.

"Sing with me and I might." Kenny retorted, swinging them to the beat of the music.

"_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true~_

_All I want for Christmas is you_~"

Butters smiled as they sang and freed himself from the now-in-tune boy's grip, dancing around him as Kenny tried to get a hold on him again. Eventually he got caught and laughed as he fell into his boyfriend's chest. He lent up to peck Kenny's lips.

"I see no mistletoe..." Kenny smiled, looking up.

"That one was free, for being a good singer." Butters giggled.

"Come on, it's late, time to get upstairs to bed and wait for Santa."

"As long as he comes here before going to Pip's." Butters grinned.

"Ahh Santa's invincible, you don't think he's been killed before?" Kenny laughed as the boys climbed to stairs to their room.

=X=

_Merry Christmas!_

_I am so fucking happy because I got my laptop back after it broke (stupid backlight...) and had to go for repairs on Monday. I was dying of boredom without it, and all my stories I wrote since then are scribbled down in my big note-pad I bought specially for that reason, in my extremely scrappy handwriting. It's a miracle I can read my own writing cause I doubt anyone else can._

_Umm, what to say... Oh yeah, I decided to just do my three favourite pairings, cause I didn't want to go all over South Park and think up different scenarios, and I dunno how you celebrate Hanukah so I can't really write Style... If you're lucky you may get some Gregstophe next time as an extra Christmas treat ;D_

_This will be a two parter; Christmas Eve and Christmas Day respectively. I hope you all get something nice and enjoy your holidays and don't get killed by a Christmas tree =D_

_Imma go nao. Byee._

_~Jem~_

_Tiny Information Snippet:_

_The 666__th__ word of this fic was 'damn'. Hehehe. And it was Damien saying it too. Oh yeah, WIN._

_Anywho..._


	2. 2 ::It's Christmas!::

It's Christmas!

A/N: _OMG super sorry for it being late (ish)! I just had... yeah, I'll explain afterwards._

_Warnings: Swears! (Not just Damien – Christophe too. Because YUS I remembered the Gregstophe)_

_Disclaimer: If I owned these characters it would be the best Christmas ever. But I don't so... yeah. If I ever get to own them you guys will know I promise. I'd carry on the real show and also have a 'South Park FanWorld' spin-off where I get people to animate these awesome stories... wouldn't that be awesome..._

_Oops, I fell asleep again. Daydreaming. Sigh._

=X=

Craig woke up at around 7 the next morning, and the bed was practically vibrating as a result of a certain, vibrating blonde. He hadn't really settled much (read: at all) during the night, though he had been good and tried to contain his excitement. This would be one of the contributing factors as to why he was tensed and shaking.

"Yes, Tweek, we can go down now." The noirette whispered. Tweek yelped in surprise, but grinned all the same. He was dressed in record time (long sleeved t-shirts without buttons and pullover jumpers were much faster to put on than button-ups) and managed a squeak of "I'll go make us breakfast!" before darting out of the room. Craig chuckled and pulled his favourite blue hoodie on before following after the hyperactive boy at a much slower pace.

"I don't get how you get so much excitement out of Christmas, really Tweekers." He said.

"I-I dunno either, i-it just really e-excites me! L-like...After w-worrying –nngh- about w-what presents you bought someone i-it's nice t-to get to see i-if they like it. Takes a lot of –nngh- GAH! ...pressure off you." Tweek replied, miraculously managing to pour boiling hot water into two mugs while shaking and spasming and yet not spilling a drop.

Kid had some skills.

Craig grabbed a bowl and the packet of Cheerios in their cupboard, and behind him he heard the toaster pop and Tweek's short yell of surprise.

"How can you still be scared of the toaster? You count the seconds precisely, you stare at it and you know when it's about to pop... and it still scares you."

"Gah! N-Not my fault Cr-Craig." Tweek pouted as he buttered his toast.

"I know, I know... see you in the front room." Craig pecked Tweek's cheek and walked through to slouch on the settee with his Cheerios. Tweek followed a minute after and skilfully weaved his way around the few obstacles on the floor, placed both coffees on the coffee table, and sat down. Still not a drop spilt. Craig repeated in his mind – skills.

"So, you wanna be the first to open a present?" Craig smirked. Tweek smiled and nodded shyly. And Craig got his video camera. Tweek turned around and saw it.

"Ack! C-Craig!" the blonde stammered, going red. Craig smirked.

"Cheah Tweek?"

"P-please d-don't film me. It's m-makes me –nngh- feel really self –AH!- self-conscious." Tweek murmured, ducking his head and trying to hide behind his hair.

"Aaah, come on. And don't do that, that's a girl's trick."

"Hey!" Tweek slapped Craig, and crossed his arms with raised eyebrows. Craig rolled his eyes and turned the camera off, putting it down away from him. He raised his hands in mock surrender. Tweek sat down next to Craig and burrowed himself into the noirette's shoulder, before beginning to unwrap his first present.

XxXxX

When Damien awoke Pip was lying in his arms, awake, playing with a strand of his hair. His eyes flickered across the ceiling, and over to the door before fixing on the ceiling again. The demon stretched and yawned, making his awakening known. Immediately the blonde beside him smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"Mornin' Dami." He whispered.

"Mornin' Pip." He replied, lazily making an attempt to sit up. Then he grinned. "Hey, was I dreaming or..."

"No, you killed Santa. Then he vanished. I have a feeling he's not exactly killable." Pip smiled.

"Eh, could become my yearly sport to cheer me up around this horrid time of year." Damien smirked, wincing as he tried to sit up too fast and his head started pounding. Pip looked at him understandingly.

"Pain-killers?" the Brit smiled kindly.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get downstairs. I believe Santa dropped off a few gifts before I..."

"Dami, I don't need the gory details. I was there."

"Okay, okay..." Damien smirked. Pip rolled his eyes and the two got changed before heading downstairs. Damien looked over at Pip and raised his eyebrows.

"You're damn serious? White?" he asked teasingly. Pip was wearing an outfit almost the exact duplicate of his own, but in white not black.

"I'm planning on blending in to the snow." Pip replied jokingly. "I always wear white on Christmas, for my own reasons." He shrugged before walking out of the room. Damien frowned, wondering if he had offended hi boyfriend, but followed after him.

When he got downstairs the light from the kitchen window – sun reflecting bright white off of snow – almost blinded him, and definitely didn't help his head. He looked around to try and find Pip, who also blinded him with another light-reflection.

White + sun + headache = painful

"Oww." He moaned. Pip smiled, and handed him a pain-killer and a glass of water.

"Go sit in the front room. The curtains are still drawn. All nice and dark for you." He said quietly. "Do you want breakfast now, or later?"

"Later." Damien said, before turning to follow Pip's suggestion. "Fucking Christmas." He muttered.

"Poor you." Pip said from beside him where Damien didn't know he was. The blonde stroked his face gently, and kissed his temple. "It's just today, yeah?"

"Mmm." Damien hummed in agreement. "I'll be okay tomorrow."

"Good. I hate that Christmas puts you in pain. Why don't you ever go down to Hell for Christmas, to y'know – avoid it."

"Dad holds the Hell Christmas party. So it's still there."

Pip frowned in confusion.

"The souls want to celebrate. Dad's decided that one day a year is okay if they're going to be tortured for all eternity. Then something about Hitler, I tuned out after that." Damien rolled his eyes at the softness of his father. Pip looked even more confused at the mention on Hitler, but dropped it, decided it was probably best not to know.

"Well, let's get the presents cleared out from the tree so you can burn it." Pip said with a small laugh in his voice. Pip was an odd boy Damien had decided – he had expected the blonde to be hesitant or horrified by the ideas of killing Santa Claus and burning Christmas trees, but he apparently didn't mind and even found humour in the situations.

His cute chuckle could sound surprisingly dark in the right situation.

"Hmm, I don't remember this one being here when I checked before." Pip muttered, holding up a small black present wrapped with a crimson ribbon. He looked at the label.

_**To:**__ Pip_

_Merry Christmas (urgh, can't believe I just wrote that)_

_**Love:**__ Damien_

Pip giggled lightly, and gently wrapped his arms around Damien's neck.

"Thank you." The Brit whispered.

"Only for you." Damien grinned.

XxXxX

"Ohh Butters~!" Kenny called. "I hope you're pinning up mistletoe!"

"I'm out here Kenny!" came the reply. Kenny followed the voice, trying to look stealthy. He walked up to Butters, who bounced his eyebrows slightly and looked up. Kenny followed his gaze... mistletoe.

"Aaah, you remembered." Kenny smirked, as he drew his blonde closer.

"You're not the only one who likes kissin' Kenny." Butters said with a cheeky smile of his own.

"Yeah, but I'm so awesome at it you couldn't help but _luurrrvee_ kissing me."

"So modest." Butters giggled, and leaned up to reach Kenny's lips. The older boy put an arm around his waist, drawing him closer, and Butters responded by linking his arms around Kenny's neck. They broke apart slightly.

"Though you're awesome too." Kenny said under his breath.

"Learnt from the best." Butters said sweetly.

"Glad you know it." Kenny chuckled, before drawing his boyfriend closer again.

XxXxX

Christophe pulled himself out of bed. He had decided it was probably time to get up – his stomach was growling with hunger, and he wanted food. Unfortunately that meant leaving the warmth of the covers.

Which he'd just noticed were missing Gregory.

Deciding the blonde had probably had the same idea as him, he walked out of their bedroom, expecting the apartment to be dull with only the dim lights illuminating it. He was _not_ expecting it to be brightly lit with multi-coloured lights.

"Ze fuck?" he complained. Gregory's head popped around the corner.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Tophe." He said sarcastically.

"Bah 'umbug." Christophe replied, turning through to the kitchen. After a few minutes searching the cupboards he came back out.

"Where ees all ze food?" he asked in a deadly tone.

"I was waiting till you were up until we went out, in case you had anything I wouldn't otherwise get."

"Breakfast might be nice." Christophe hissed, and went to head back to the bedroom.

"Where you going Tophe?" Gregory called after him.

"Bed. I came to get breakfast, zere ees no breakfast, zerefore I am goeeng back to sleep." The French boy yelled.

"Aren't you going to open the present I got you?"

"Je ne fais pas de Noel."

"Je vous promets que ca vous plaira!" Gregory said, following after Christophe with a smirk.

"Je n'aime pas." Was the grumbled reply, and the brunette tried to hide his head under the pillow.

"Christophe... s'il vous plait?" Gregory lay down beside Christophe and tried to burrow his own head under the pillow. Christophe lifted it and saw Gregory's face very close, smiling slightly, with his perfectly combed hair slightly ruffled.

"Vos cheveux sont en disordre." He mocked.

"Shut up Tophe. Come on, it's only one, I know you don't like Christmas." Gregory made puppy eyes at the French brunette.

"Ees eet a new shovel?"

"Come and find out." Gregory mocked, but the grin on his face betrayed the answer.

"Merci, Gregory. Now piss off."

=X=

_A/N: Umm yeah, I'm sorry again for this being so like... late. But cause it was Christmas I was obviously downstairs with my family instead of upstairs typing like the anti-social hermit I am. So I had to wait all day and I was like 'I KNEW I should have started yesterday!' but I didn't cause it was late and I had to get up early today so I wanted to get some sleep cause holidays are my time to catch up on the lots I miss and then I got distracted by RayWilliamJohnson and cosplay vids and Drowning Pool and other music and... yeah._

_Still, at least America is a few hours behind, it's still day for you so... yeah. I have Denver on my world clock X3_

_You'll be wanting French translations. Let's see if I remember... lol joke._

_- I don't do Christmas/I promise you'll like it/I don't care/Christophe, please/Your hair is a mess_

_And you should all know what merci means, oui? Heh, I lapse randomly into French/French accent cause... yeah i do. Christophe is rubbing off on me._

_:'( I can't cosplay cause I have no friends to do it with me and I have no male wigs so the only character I can even get close to resembling is Craig cause I can tuck up my hair and it looks kinda like a boys hair I guess. So I'm sad =(_

_But whatever, you don't care XD_

_I just ramble to you guys. I shud go now._

_Enjoy the rest of your Christmas day. BTW, if you want them actually OPENING presents (which I was gonna do but it would take too long) tell me when (if) you review, and I'll post it probably tomorrow._

_Kay. Bye =3_

_Ps: The 666__th__ word of this was also damn, and again in Damien's speech in the Dippy Christmas section. I love that it falls into that particular pattern. K, srsly bye now XD_


	3. 3 ::Prezzie Time!::

**Prezzie Time!**

_A/N: This is really short cause __I couldn't think of how to make it any longer. I felt the Bunny was finished, so that's not there, and the Grestophe was a one-timer, so none of that...I attempted Style and it failed, I'm soo sorry __!_

_Very very sorry for accidently uploading chapt 2 a second time, I must have accidently clicked the wrong document._

_Also, thank you to __and __**Dani Dreadful**__ for reviewing both previous chapters!_

_Enjoy!_

_Warnings: Damien has lessened his language, so I think this is mild_

_Disclaimer: Me no owney South Park._

_=X=_

Craig stuck out his tongue as he tried to rip open his last present. Tweek wrapped his presents very well, in such a way that all the edges were cellotaped up and there wasn't a single gap to start from. The blonde seemed to enjoy watching Craig wrestle with his present before even opening it.

"Are you serious?" The noirette frowned at the present; then reached over to grab the scissors and create a nick in the wrapping that he could rip open. Tweek pouted.

"Aww, that's cheating Craig."

"Eh, I wanted to actually see what you got me." Craig grinned. He pulled the wrapping off to reveal the new 'Black Ops' game he'd been staring longingly at in every Game window. "Awesome." He chuckled, and pulled Tweek down for a thank-you kiss. He set it on the pile and held up the very last present to his boyfriend; the coffee mug which he'd been saving till last. Tweek looked at the label.

'_**To:**__ My Tweekers_

_I know you'll like this one ;)_

_**Love:**__ Craig'_

"S-so this is a guarantee?" Tweek blinked innocently.

"Yeah. Come on, open it, I wanna see your face." Craig urged. The shuddering blonde easily found a gap in Craig's cellotape and tore open the wrapping. He looked down at the gift for a moment before his face broke out in a grin and he lunged at Craig to tackle him into a hug.

"Oh THANK you Craig! I-I was getting so –nngh- fed up with those tiny –ack- mugs! Thank you!" he squeaked happily.

"Want me to fill it up Tweekers?" Craig asked, already standing because he knew exactly what the answer was going to be.

"Y-yes please Craig." His blonde beamed, but Craig was already halfway across the room. Tweek grinned after his boyfriend.

The perfect Christmas.

XxXxX

"How did you get this?" Pip asked Damien, holding up the present.

"I think Dad sent someone. I don't know, but I checked before it came here."

Pip delicately undid the bow and unwrapped the present. He looked down at the small jewellery box, and smiled.

"Is that the one I think it is?"

"The one you said you liked." Damien nodded.

Pip lent his head on Damien's shoulder, and opened the box. There was a pretty golden inverted cross, on a golden chain, and Damien had managed to get 'D+P' engraved down the back.

"Now I have one sort-of like yours. An almost matching pair." He smiled.

"Except mine doesn't have a chain anymore." Damien frowned. Pip smiled and handed him the small box he had gotten for Damien.

"Open this one." The blonde said softly. Damien looked quizzically at Pip, who was fastening the back of his necklace, and admiring it. The Antichrist tore right through the middle, and opened the box. He grinned.

"A silver chain." He chuckled.

"You were complaining that you couldn't wear it anymore, so I bought another one. I know how much you like that necklace." The Brit smiled. Damien held his hand out, and in a small burst of flame his own, silver, inverted cross dropped into his palm. He threaded the chain through the loop at the top and fastened it onto his own neck.

"Thanks Pip."

"Thank you, Damien." Pip smiled, and reached up to pull his boyfriends face closer.

XxXxX

Stan smiled at Kyle. The two were sat in their half-Christmas-half-Hanukkah-decorated front room. Stan was still kind-of hazy on Hanukkah, so he hadn't gotten a 'present' for Kyle, just $30 in the hopes he could get himself something. Kyle had done the same thing to Stan.

"It's really weird, huh?" Stan smiled.

"Yeah." Kyle nodded.

"I think our idea for the tree was pretty cool though." Stan said, looking over at aforementioned tree.

I was a normal Christmas tree but decorated with blue and silver decorations, the colours of Hanukkah. They'd made a Star of David to put on top. A mix of both.

"Yeah. It's quite pretty." Kyle smiled.

Stan lent down to kiss Kyle, and they locked themselves into an embrace for a few minutes.

"Happy Hanu-Christmas Kyle." Stan chuckled.

"Happy Hanu-Christmas Stan." Kyle giggled.

=X=

_A/N: HAAA the Style was a fail. Ze tiny little smidgen requested though. It was awkward, I was like 'what would they do?' so... sorry if that failed._

_The silver-and-blue thing was information supplied by my Jewish friend at guides, and she is the only Jewish person I know or have known in my whole 14 years of life. And I cba to research it in depth, so my knowledge on the celebrations of Hanukkah are still very hazy. Sorry._

_Unfortunately the 666__th__ word was 'Stan' in the Style section cause this is a very short little thing, because... yeah. Sorry it wasn't out sooner but I was busy and I feel ill so... yeah. Very sorry._

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_See you sooonz!_

_Hope you enjoyed your Christmas._


End file.
